


Late Night Filling

by Dragonzzilla, Mordu



Series: No More Tears (Good Ending AU) [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cum Inflation, M/M, Sex, Size Difference, Stuffing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: Ryo invites Akira over for some fun at his place. ♥ Please see tags for content warnings.





	Late Night Filling

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU in which Akira convinces Ryo to change his initial plans for the apocalypse. (Basically, a "Good Ending" sort of deal.) Both Ryo and Akira are aware of Ryo's true identity. 
> 
> Yes, we are aware that it's a huge alteration from canon, but we wrote this entirely for fun, and to be honest we're having a blast writing these characters. Some things may seem a bit "out of character" in some areas, but again... this fic was written purely for our own enjoyment. We're really not all that concerned about it being perfect. If you're alright with that and want to read it anyway, we sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, no, we will not apologize for our kinks. Deal with it. :V

He always thought Ryo's apartment was too white. It was always so pristine and blinding, it was a wonder anyone actually lived in it. He felt bad just walking in, like he was tracking in dirt or something, even though he made sure to wipe his feet at the door. Knowing what he knew now, though, the choice of color made sense. Ryo was an angel, even if he didn't know for the longest time. Maybe subconsciously he felt at home in such a bright environment. That didn't change how Akira felt about the place. To him, it felt too clean and sterile. He'd take a dark, cozy place any day, but maybe that was the demon in him talking.

He found Ryo looking out the window at the night sky, dressed in white of course. Did he wear anything else? So many lights and glass walls, his apartment must've looked like a beacon atop a dark tower. Maybe that too was a subconscious choice. Really, he had to re-evaluate everything he thought he knew about Ryo. He announced his presence, saying, "I got your call."

"That was quick." Ryo hummed, turning his head as Akira approached. He took a moment to adjust his jacket before walking over to Akira, offering a hug as he always did. Ever since they were young, every greeting was paired with an embrace. The norm in Japan was to bow, but these two were _hardly_ the norm.

Akira smelled of rain and Ryo's expensive shampoo. Beyond those, Ryo could smell Akira's distinct scent—warm and heady with a hint of spice, almost like cinnamon. Ryo breathed it in as they met, cherishing the warmth of their hug. As he pulled away, his hand crept up Akira's chest, digits idly caressing his sharp jawline. "I suppose the traffic wasn't too bad, then. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Akira replied softly, a little preoccupied by the feeling of Ryo's fingers across his jaw. He always had such soft hands. "I mean, yeah! Of course I am!" he affirmed. When _wasn't_ he hungry? Transforming always took up a lot of calories. He smelled something, finally noticing the scent of warm food in the air. His sense of smell had improved ever since he became a devilman. It wasn't as awesome as ripping a demon apart with his bare hands, but he appreciated it.

Sure enough, there was a veritable feast waiting in the kitchen. Akira rushed ahead, not waiting for Ryo, almost knocking the chair over in his rush to sit down and dig in. He eagerly tore into the meat first, ripping off huge chunks from a golden chicken breast.

Ryo smiled slyly as Akira helped himself, slowly walking over to sit across the table from him. He fetched himself a small plate of sushi, a tiny meal compared to the demon's feast, but for him it was perfect. Casually he brought a piece up to his lips, the lacquered chopsticks cold against his lips, his gaze focused on Akira. What a mess of a creature he was, but he was beautiful. Akira was like an abstract painting—disorganized, freeform, and full of raw emotion. Ryo always had an eye for all things chaotic and passionate...

Akira paused, noticing Ryo's attention was focused on him, those piercing blue eyes. "What?" he mumbled, a chicken leg in his mouth, juices running down his chin. He thought for a moment. "Oh! I'm making a mess, right?" He forgot himself sometimes. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, along with any juice that dripped onto the table. Ryo was always polite and clean, he must've seemed like a slob. He took a long draft from his glass of water, which tasted a little funny, but maybe it was from the tap. He didn't think very hard about it, he was still hungry.

Ryo smiled, his head tilting to the side a little. "It's fine. Finish your food, dear." He took a moment to refill the glass of water from a pitcher, the ice clinking against the sides as it poured.

Akira resumed his feast, unfazed. He'd finish off each plate and push them to the side for the maid to clean up later, as Ryo barely ever did any cleaning of his own. Ryo continued watching from the corner of his gaze, careful not to tip Akira off to the fact that he was observing him rather closely. As the last plate was laid bare, Ryo stood. "Clean yourself up and meet me in the bedroom."

The promise entailed made Akira jump at the opportunity. It wasn't altogether surprising, but it excited him nonetheless. Some days Ryo invited him to his apartment, they just spent the afternoon binge-watching shows or movies. But sometimes they had sex... and Akira never turned the offer down.

He quickly washed up in the bathroom, only slowing down to spike up his hair. Well, make it _spikier_. Ryo liked it that way. He dashed out of the bathroom and made his way to Ryo's bedroom, skidding across the carpet in his excitement. What he saw from the doorway would nearly take his breath away.

Ryo's pristine body clad in delicate white lingerie, stretched out across the bed, presented as deliciously as a feast. His icy eyes turned to Akira as he turned onto his side, a sly smile crossing his lips. "Come here, Akira." Demanding, as always, but Ryo's words were always delivered lovingly.

Akira briefly stood with his mouth agape, but quickly obeyed. He quickly tore off his shirt, not even breaking his stride, and unbuttoned his pants by the time he reached the bed and crawled toward Ryo. God, he was so beautiful! It was _unfair_.

Reaching up to touch Akira's face with one hand, Ryo leaned in for a kiss, his fingers entwining with Akira's dark hair. Their kiss began slow and sweet, but Ryo could feel Akira's need beneath his calm façade, like a caged beast waiting to strike. He wouldn't _dare_ keep that beast waiting for long. Slowly, he eased Akira into place atop him, running his hands along Akira's broad chest and down his hips, tugging at the already loose waistband of his pants.

Akira overlapped Ryo, propping himself against the bed with his arms as Ryo lowered his pants and exposed his underwear. Already, Akira was firm, his dick straining against the fabric. Heat flooded his cheeks as Ryo tugged on his underwear and reached inside with a soft hand, pulling out his dick.

Ryo gave Akira's cock a firm squeeze, smiling devilishly as he felt Akira shiver above him. Akira had always been easy to get going, even _before_ his demonic awakening. Now, he was like a horny teenager, always thinking about it, always wanting it. Ryo found it almost _endearing_ how much Akira wanted to fuck him on any given day.

"Take these off." Ryo demanded, tugging at Akira's pants and underwear. " _Hurry up_."

Akira flopped beside Ryo and stripped himself, eager to get things started. He tossed them aside and turned back toward Ryo, his dick stiff against Ryo's thigh. "What now?" he asked, meeting his blue eyes, flashing a grin of his own.

Turning towards Akira, Ryo ran a finger down Akira's chest, down his shaft, stopping at the engorged head of Akira's cock. His fingertips were icy, causing Akira's cock to throb from the sensation. "Now, you get to fuck me for as long as you want." He flashed a grin as he leaned in for another kiss, nipping at Akira's bottom lip playfully.

Akira returned the kiss, flustered from the statement. Really? Free reign over him? It sounded too good to be true. Yet Ryo pulled away and presented himself for the taking. Akira's eyes took him in again, stoking the passion burning inside him. He was too beautiful and now he was _his_. Almost by instinct, he pulled away Ryo's lacy white underwear, trying not to tear it but eager to get it off, exposing his pussy. Akira immediately ran his fingers through the well-trimmed blonde hair, teasing the flesh beneath. Ryo opened his legs and Akira carefully slid into the gap, guiding his erect dick into Ryo.

Ryo bit his lip as they fit into place, locking his legs around Akira's hips. "Mmh, good boy..." he purred, cherishing the warmth of the other's body looming above him. He ran his fingertips along Akira's collarbone, slipping one arm around his neck. Already, Akira was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Don't hold back, Akira..."

Akira didn't want to hurt him, of course—he _never_ wanted to hurt him. But now, goaded on, he didn't feel inhibited either. He pressed into Ryo, earning a soft moan, and the sound of it drove him crazy. He rammed into Ryo again then again, picking up speed but always plunging as deep as possible into him. Ryo's cunt always seemed so hungry, so eager to swallow up his dick, and who was he to disappoint? He gave it to him, he gave it his all. Ryo asked for it, _wanted_ it. And Akira _needed_ to be in him. He began to puff and pant, almost like a dog, going to town on Ryo. He didn't want to stop, couldn't stop now.

Digging his nails into Akira's back, Ryo held him tight as he sped up, his moans becoming louder and more frequent. Even without his full demonic form, Akira was much stronger than a normal human. Each thrust of his hips was near painful, but it was nothing Ryo couldn't take. He was certainly no masochist, although he felt like he'd become one if they kept this up. "Akira, _yes_... Please don't stop...!"

Akira huffed and huffed, going faster and harder, his balls smacking against Ryo. His body glistened with sweat now. His emotions ran high, clouding everything else. He failed to notice that his arms were getting longer or that Ryo was feeling tighter around his cock, only that it felt _good_. His tongue, now overly long, dangled out of his mouth as he reveled in the sensation. He certainly didn't notice or care that he was starting to feel hotter, parts of his skin unable to properly sweat, now covered by fur, forcing him to pant more to cool. He just kept plowing away at the now smaller man, lost in a haze of lust and primal need. "Yes... _yes_ ," he growled, his voice now deeper and harsher, ignorant to the change in his own voice. He _desperately_ needed this, and Ryo. He _needed_ to fill him up and overtake him, claim him, abuse his hospitality. He didn't want this to stop? He wanted him to keep going? _He'd do it._ He'd make him regret it. He'd make him his goddamn whore! He'd make him beg for mercy!

Ryo winced at the pain that spread through his body, his muscles tightening around Akira's growing cock. His nails dug deep into the demon's back, drawing thin lines of yellow blood along his ashen skin. In just a few moments, the heat between them had increased ten-fold. Above him, Akira panted like a wild beast, his eyes glowing bright against the shadow he cast. It took several minutes for Ryo's vaginal muscles to adjust to the new size. By that time there was surely something torn from Akira's strong thrusts, but it didn't seem to matter. "Akira, _please_...!" Ryo huffed, his back arching.

Ryo's voice was so small, so winded. Akira wanted to hear more of his pleading. Ryo was helpless before him, and the notion made him drunk. Akira's hands formed tight fists, clutching the sheets, threatening to tear the fabric. He evaluated Ryo like a predator would, hungrily judging his vulnerability. He writhed underneath him, delicate and bright. Such a pretty thing. _He couldn't stand it._ He needed to _ruin_ him, bring him down to his level, sully him with himself—and he knew just how to do it.

Already, the pressure had been building in his loins ever since he took him. Akira exhaled steam, the pressure and heat inside him nearing a head. He bucked wildly against Ryo, a rutting beast with clear intent. Each thrust pushed into Ryo's utmost reaches, toward his waiting womb. Akira growled, his dick throbbing. He couldn't wait any longer! His muscles convulsed and with a sudden jolt of ecstasy, he exploded inside Ryo, prime seed overflowing from his balls and into his lover. Akira roared.

Ryo's eyes shot open as he felt Akira's orgasm explode within him. Hot and thick, it came in one gushing wave, forcing Ryo's stomach to bulge out. Ryo's orgasm overtook him, his back arching, eyes rolling back in his head. For a moment, all of his pain was melted away, and all he could feel was intoxicating fullness and warmth. His hands clutched at Akira's back, slick with blood, finally falling weakly to his sides. Ryo's breath was short and ragged, his thin chest moving rapidly.

Akira's chest heaved, relief washing over him. Release never felt so good. His dick still throbbed, putting out the last vestiges of his massive load into Ryo, but it was a drop in the bucket at this point. The man's stomach stuck out, filled to the brim and sloshing with warm cum. Akira welled with pride and accomplishment at that. Both of them rode out their respective orgasms. Akira loosened his grip on the bed, control slowly returning to him. He realized with a start what he had done.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Ryo!" he exclaimed, his voice suddenly that of a human again, confused and embarrassed. "I didn't mean to turn like that!" He looked down at his own dick, plunged to the hilt inside Ryo. Cum seeped from inside. He wasn't sure whether to pull out and make a mess all over Ryo's nice white bed. "I didn't mean to!" he swore, his voice cracking.

Still dazed, Ryo gave a weak smile, his eyes half-lidded. "Akira..." A trembling hand moved to touch Akira's face, thumb brushing over his already quivering lip. " _Hush_ , it's fine. Come here."

Guilty, Akira lowered himself beside Ryo, his demonic form melting away. When his dick pulled out of Ryo, a splurge of fluid came with it. He laid down beside Ryo, looking up at the ceiling, Ryo's hand entwined with his. God, he was so embarrassed. He had never cum inside Ryo before, they played it safe ever since he became a devilman. He didn't know what it'd do to him, who he thought was a normal human at the time. He could feel the tears welling up, his thoughts racing. Ryo never talked about kids, did he violate his consent? Could devilmen even breed? That wasn't touching on Ryo's true nature. Akira was more frightened that he hurt Ryo. He was so strong as a devilman, so wild. He had lost control...

Ryo could feel Akira's tension beside him, but at the moment he was too tired to act. He took several minutes to gather his strength, finally turning to Akira and laying his head on his shoulder. A small kiss was pressed to Akira's cheek. "Thank you," Ryo purred, giving Akira's hand a light squeeze.

Akira's cheeks flushed with heat, but it was different than before. He was concerned about Ryo's well-being, but he seemed alright. More than alright. He seemed... content? It was enough to put Akira's conscience at ease... For now. He moved to return the kiss, a peck on the cheek. He didn't have any sexual energy left in him, but he wasn't tired either. He just wanted to lay with Ryo. "Can we... snuggle?" he ventured, not sure how Ryo would respond to that. It sounded silly. Akira, the real him, beneath the devilman, liked intimacy. Just general closeness.

Ryo smiled warmly. "Of course." He sat up for a moment, moving aside Akira's arm to lay beside him. He laid an arm across Akira's waist, nuzzling into his warm chest. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Akira didn't think he could blush even more, but he did. "Um... yeah, I totally knew that." It was kind of obvious when he thought about it. The attention, the food, the money. But it was different hearing it from his own mouth. He put an arm around Ryo, holding him but not too tightly. "I... love you too," he said.

They laid there for a while, not really moving. Ryo's head rose and fell with Akira's breathing, his eyes shut in bliss. Akira gingerly ran his fingers through Ryo's soft hair, trying his best not to disturb him. Akira stared up at the ceiling. "Um, I don't want to sound needy, but… I'm kind of hungry again."

Ryo chuckled, glancing up at Akira's face. "After all the energy you just exerted, I'm not surprised." He leaned in to press another kiss to Akira's jaw. "I'll have the maids bring you something, then." He sat up slowly and fetched his phone off of the nightstand. A few clicks and he was done, after which he returned to his spot at Akira's side. "It should only be a few minutes."

Akira's stomach protested a little at that, but thankfully it wasn't too loud. He looked down at Ryo's own stomach, which sagged and squished against Akira's side. God, he forgot how much he could store up at a given time. He had heard it sloshing when Ryo moved to pick up his phone. He pointed a finger at it, asking, "How does that… feel? I mean, is it uncomfortable?"

"Mm, a little, but it's okay," Ryo mused, giving his stomach a gentle rub. Taking Akira's hand, he moved it to the area, encouraging his touch.

As always, Ryo's skin was soft and well taken care of, but he didn't expect how squishy his belly felt now. How much Akira put into him really didn't become apparent until now. He was _morbidly_ impressed with himself. It kind of felt like a water balloon, but thicker. Ryo's skin wasn't as elastic, but there was a lot of fluid underneath and it sloshed and wobbled a little when Akira moved his hand across it. It was... kind of fun, actually. He smoothed his hand over Ryo's belly again, rubbing the stretched skin with his palm, playing with it with almost childish enthusiasm.

Ryo rolled his eyes, smiling. "Impressed by your own handiwork?" He laughed, moving to give Akira's cheek a kiss. This was new for Ryo, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Seeing Akira so proud of himself was enough to make it worth it. "Really though, that feels nice."

Akira thought about that for a moment. "Good," he said at last. Really, that's all he wanted—to make others feel good. That was enough for him to feel good in turn. Before his thoughts could return again to the consequences of the night's engagement, the maids arrived with their food. Out of instinct, Akira felt the need to cover himself up even though there was no need. Ryo hired... he hated to say it, _slutty_ maids. Dressed in short skirts and cute maid outfits, it didn't help that they had pretty faces. If Akira had anything left in him, he probably would've felt attracted to them. But not when Ryo was here. Ryo was... better.

The maids showed no sign of embarrassment at Akira and Ryo's nakedness as they laid out the dishes, a steaming new meal almost as dinner had been. Akira was already drooling, eager to dig in, despite having stuffed his face not an hour before.

"Eat up, my dear," Ryo said, moving to his side of the bed and reclining back, allowing Akira full access to his feast. He turned onto his side, watching as Akira began to dig in, an idle smile on his face. Ryo had a sort of fascination with watching Akira eat. It was awe-inspiring seeing someone put away so much, and grow none the larger. That thought made Ryo wonder—what _would_ it take for Akira to gain weight, or even show that he'd eaten? That would be a fun little experiment, perhaps for another day... or today.

Akira ate like dinner didn't exist... or lunch for that matter. Turning into a devilman took a lot out of him, and he needed to recoup his losses. He ate and ate and ate. While he saw Ryo whisper something to one of the maids, he didn't pay much attention. The plates kept coming, and he kept eating. Some of it he recognized as leftovers from dinner, they always cooked in excess to accommodate Akira's bottomless stomach. (It seemed that way, anyway.) He'd never really tested his limits...

It was only after a while that he realized that the food _hadn't_ stopped coming. By then, he realized that he felt content. Maybe not full, but _content_. He should've stopped —but seeing that much more food laid out in front of him, replaced like magic and still untouched— he would've felt bad not eating it. So he continued to eat… and eat and eat.

Eventually, he stopped himself from taking another bite, though his demonic hunger continued to compel him. He didn't realize how full he felt until he stopped and took a breath for a second, then it hit him like a truck. Akira huffed, realizing that his stomach bulged out now, kind of like Ryo's. Dear god, he actually felt full for the first time in months, stuffed even. "Oh… I, uh…" He hiccuped. "... I think I overdid it." Jeez, how much did he put away?

"You think?" Ryo chuckled, his head propped up on his arm, still observing. Slowly he moved to Akira's side once more, nodding to the maids as they removed the plates and wiped away any crumbs. Snuggling up to Akira, he laid his head on his shoulder. "So you _do_ have limits. Interesting." Thin fingers ran along Akira's distended stomach, testing it at first, pressing down lightly. After he was satisfied with his findings, Ryo smoothed his palm along the skin, rubbing it in circles. "Mm, I think you could take a bit more, don't you?" he teased.

"I, uh…" He was momentarily lost by the sensation of Ryo rubbing his belly. "I-I probably shouldn't." He felt a little sick, to be honest, but his demonic self was still open to the idea. (Of course it was.) Forcing down a swallow, he focused instead on Ryo, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm really full… I just want to lay down now…" He leaned back onto bed with Ryo beside him, holding him close. "Hey, look at us! We've both got a belly now." Except they were filled with entirely different things, and on Ryo's small frame his seemed a lot more significant.

Ryo couldn't help but to smile at Akira's childlike amusement. "That we do." Laying at Akira's side, he leaned in for a kiss, pursing his lips ever-so-slightly in anticipation.

Akira beat him to the punch, leaning in and kissing him. It was a greedy kiss, done out of reflex more than anything, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He leaned into it, cupping Ryo's delicate face. Their lips remained locked for a while, neither wanting to pull away, tasting each other. Afterward, they settled down to cuddle, Akira of course being the big spoon for Ryo, his arms wrapped around the man's hips. He wasn't up for more sex, but his dick was nonetheless stiff against Ryo's back. He buried his face in Ryo's hair and gave a content sigh. His hormones may have raged at times, but this... this was nice. He kissed Ryo on the neck, all soft. "I love you, Ryo."

"I love you too, Akira," Ryo said, his voice barely above a whisper. Reaching back with one hand, he ran his fingers through Akira's mess of hair. "Sleep well."

It didn't take either of them long to drift off, both exhausted. The night was quiet and peaceful, aside from Akira's moving around in his sleep. Thankfully, Ryo had gotten used to this by now, and he slept through the night without waking. 

Hours later when the sun began to rise, Ryo would finally open his eyes. Despite having full-length windows in the bedroom, the sun didn't shine through very brightly. The lighting in the room was controlled using Ryo's phone, as were all of his other gadgets and electronics in his home. When the sun came up, the windows would darken significantly, and if needed, Ryo could set them to be more transparent. 

For now, he left the room as it was, letting Akira sleep for a while longer. Ryo decided to take a bath in the meantime, to wash away the previous night's filth. He spent about an hour bathing, enjoying the warm waters. When he was finally finished, he fetched his robe and returned to the bedroom. 

One quick glance at the bed told him that Akira was still sleeping, his body now outstretched across the entire width and length of the bed. Ryo gave a small laugh, deciding instead to tend to his hair and skin before waking his partner. He returned to the bathroom, watching himself in the mirror as he ran his hand through his damp hair. Loosening his fluffy robe, he glanced over his body, particularly his engorged midsection. That was when something caught his eye.

Just above his trimmed pubic hairs was a light shape. Ryo cocked an eyebrow as he turned up the lights to examine it further. Indeed he was seeing right, there was something there outlined in red. It was barely visible, and it took him a long moment to even figure out what it was.

A circular shape with what looked like letters or runes within it—the sigil of Amon.


End file.
